This invention is directed to a thermally conductive material useful as a heat transfer material for electrical components. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel ceramic-polymer composition which may be used as an adhesive for attaching electrical components to printed circuit boards, high power components such as transistors to heat sinks, laminates, hybrid substrates for electrical components and, finally, encapsulating compositions for use in integrated circuits where dissipation of heat is a critical requirement of the encapsulant.
The dramatic increase in circuit density in today's microcircuitry has lead to the attendant problem of heat generation. It is well known that the reliability of the microcircuit is directly affected by its ability to dissipate the heat generated. Electrical components which generate heat must have a means for heat removal in order to function properly. Numerous attempts to alleviate the problem of dissipation of heat have been made including encapsulating or attaching the electrical component to the substrate with a polymer material filled with a ceramic filler to aid in heat dissipation. Specific examples of these types of materials can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,040 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,775. Each of these patents disclose various polymer materials having heat dissipating ceramic fillers therein and their use as encapsulants or adhesives for electrical components. The present invention is directed to an improved thermally conductive polymer composite which is characterized by significant thermal conductive (heat dissipation) properties.